


And the light

by mingbee



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9313841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingbee/pseuds/mingbee
Summary: I Have Too Many Emotions: a Poem by Zuko





	

**& the light**

I know what it means to love, to be loved: to let the lightning enter your body, thread through your bones. To let the blue knot of it unbolt inside you, then rewire it like a message, send it back to its source. _Father, I will return_. Even in death, a body returns its heat to the earth, to the beginning of all things: fire. I was born small, a child the weight of his father’s fist. I was born with a mouthful of ash and hands that feared heat. The day I kneeled, I was not afraid. I have always known I would be returned by his hands. Skin to ash, the only thing lighter than air. Uncle, come with me. Uncle, come see. The man I’ve become. I will swallow the ash of the boy that burned. They say that boy was born with his eyes closed, refused to open them for days. They say his mother feared he was born dead. But I only wanted time to commune with the dark inside my body. To firebend is to know light comes from within, every bone striking like flint, bringing the body to flame. My father will never know the fire I am. The light he is not.


End file.
